Old Friend of Mine
Old Friend of Mine is a quest which begins after Geralt has won his freedom from prison and begun checking out the Temple Quarter in Chapter II. At the hospital, he finds Shani, whom he helped in the Outskirts (Chapter I) and so begins the quest. Walkthrough This quest is usually known as "Shani's party", but it actually begins much earlier and only culminates in the gathering at her place. The eponymous "old friend" is Shani herself, but then at the party we finally meet Dandelion whom we are told is Geralt's best friend, so the title could be said to refer to two old friends, not just one. (see Notes) The quest itself actually begins when Geralt first tracks Shani down at St. Lebioda's hospital. They converse about her work and the plague situation which leads the medic to ask the witcher if he can gather some herbs which would be beneficial for the patients. Shani asks for five bundles of celandine, which she tells him grows in swampy areas. He obliges. Once he brings back the celandine, which he is likely to already have from his adventure in the Outskirts, Shani will teach him about Drowned Dead, Bloedzuigers, or Fleders if Geralt asks for a monster anatomy lesson. The next time they meet, our hero must ask for her help with an unofficial autopsy. The crown witness in the Salamandra investigation has been killed and someone needs to get to the bottom of things. This collaborative effort largely shapes the direction several other related quests. It is only the third time they meet that the witcher gets to have a more social exchange with Shani. She mentions that she is having a little gathering in honour of Dandelion, an old friend and celebrated bard who is in town. Shani's party takes place almost entirely upstairs, the conversation mainly being between Dandelion and Geralt. He tells the witcher about higher vampires and his old friend, Regis who was one. Geralt scoffs and asks derisively if he also had a dragon friend. (In the books, he did!) Geralt also converses with Shani, who tells him more about the Battle of Brenna which elicits some (possibly drunken) praise from our hero. As the party wears on, the invited guest (either Zoltan, Siegfried or Carmen) arrives and joins the party. Soon, the guest suggests some sort of caper involving sending Geralt downstairs to forage for some item. Zoltan is hungry and would like some pickles and lard. Siegfried would like to have some cordial. Carmen suggests playing truth or dare: whoever can not tell the truth has to take something from Grandma downstairs. Naturally, Geralt goes downstairs to fetch the item in question. A bit more conversation follows, then it is time for a song from the guest of honour. Geralt is probably wasted at this point and usually ends up passed out on the ground just outside of Shani's house. After picking himself up, he decides to buy her some flowers to say thank-you (or should that be sorry?). When he comes back to deliver the flowers, he asks what Dandelion meant the other night when he said he had interrupted them in Oxenfurt. Shani decides that showing the witcher would be easier than explaining ... cue the soft lights and music. Dandelion's songs |width="34%" align="center"|''Song for Siegfried'' |width="33%" align="center"|''Song for Carmen'' |} Party Guests Notes * This quest can only be completed in Chapter II. * Only red roses will result in getting to know Shani better as they signify romantic love, yellow roses signify friendship, and white roses, sincerity. * In the Polish (original) version, the title of this quest uses the feminine version of the word "friend", clearly denoting Shani. Depending on the language version, the title may or may not be ambiguous given that both Shani and Dandelion are old friends and both are part of the quest. * It is much easier to just scout around downstairs and grab whichever item you will require from Grandma for the party before heading upstairs. This way, you already have it handy when Zoltan (or Siegfried, or Carmen) requests it. * Zoltan is by far the most fun and funniest party guest. * The actual alcoholic beverages you are supposed to get for Shani are: Cherry Spirit Cordial, Meltina Rosé, and Temerian Rye. Phases Shani Shani is a great girl. Maybe I should stick around a little bit, see how things go? I should visit Shani in the hospital. Maybe she could use a hand. Celandine Shani asked me for a small favor — she needs five bunches of celandine. I couldn't say no. I need to go to the swamp, that is where it is supposed to grow. I am to go to the swamps and gather 5 bunches of celandine. To the Hospital I have the herbs Shani asked me to gather. Now I have to bring them to the hospital. I must bring the herbs to the hospital. A Favor I got celandine for Shani. I'm in her good books now. I need to talk to her more often, maybe she'll ask me for another favor? For now I think she owes me one. I think Shani owes me one. I should talk to Shani more often. (500 XP) The Autopsy The autopsy is finished with Shani's aid. The poor thing is very tired — she should rest now. I reckon there is something she wants of me. Maybe I should talk to her when she finishes her work. Shani was very helpful. I should visit her one day. The Party I promised Shani I'd bring alcohol to the party. She wanted some rosé wine, and some cherry liquor for Dandelion. I prefer rye vodka. I must supply Shani with rosé wine, cherry liquor and Temerian rye vodka. Alcohol I need to find some rosé wine, cherry cordial and Temerian rye vodka to bring to Shani's. I have the alcohol. Now to get it to Shani. (500 XP) Invitation I brought Shani the alcohol, it's time I thought about my companion. Whom should I invite? I must consider the people I know, perhaps somebody wants to join the party. I must invite one person to Shani's party. To Shani Dandelion The Discussion Fast Pace Lard and Pickles / Liquor / Diary Loot A Song Dandelion decided to sing something. Let's see what he has prepared for this occasion... Let's see what Dandelion sings. Flowers The party is over. I'll sure be hung-over in the morning... Maybe I should visit Shani, bring her some roses and say thanks? Perhaps it would be a good idea to bring Shani some roses and say thanks? Reminiscences Shani reminded me of certain interesting events from my past. Very interesting events. Shani reminded me of certain interesting events from my past. (1500 XP) Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests cs:Přítelkyně ze starých časů de:Ein alter Freund es:Una Vieja Amiga fr:Une vieille amitié it:Una vecchia amica hu:Egy régi jó barát pl:Przyjaciółka z dawnych lat